


Damaged / Charlie Weasley

by machen_20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Durmstrang, F/M, Hogwarts, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machen_20/pseuds/machen_20





	1. End of Term

Breakfast. My last breakfast at school before my birthday, and before I spend my whole summer with my best friends. My best friends are Fred and George Weasley, only set of twins in our year, and biggest pranksters at Hogwarts. I made the boys pack their trunks last night so we could get to the train station early and hopefully get first pick at compartments. I bid Professor McGonagall goodbye and made my way to the Thestral drawn carriages with the twins and Lee.

Me and the boys were playing exploding snap until the train started to slow down again, this doesn't normally happen but it did at the beginning of the term, meaning we knew exactly what was about to happen. "Not again." I groaned as it started to get colder in the compartment, the boys glanced at me with worried looks, I put my cards down and sat up. Before I knew it, I could hear my father's voice in my head again. The dementor made its way down the train and stood in front of our compartment for a moment, staring inside the window. I covered my ears as the screaming got louder in my head and leaned into the window with Fred on my side. The dementor passed us and I leaned back into my seat closing my eyes. I felt Fred put his arm around me causing me to lean into him, and eventually fall asleep.

George pov:

"You guys think she's going to be okay?" I said quietly to Fred and Lee.

"Yea man, she always is. And even if she's not, we'll be there." Lee said confidently.

"Yea. She's one of the strongest people I've ever met. She wont let something like the dementors mess with her too much." Fred responded, his arm wrapped around a sleeping Lennox.

I know she's strong and that she can take care of herself, but she doesn't have to do everything alone. She's family, and that means we'll be here for her. Hell, she's had an awful life, but she doesn't let it control her. I hope she knows she can always talk to us if she needs to.

Lennox pov:

I woke up to the train slowing down again, but this time at Kings Cross Station, I sighed in relief and made my way out of the compartment, one twin in front of me and one behind me, and one of them pulling my trunk after refusing to let me do it myself. As soon as I left the train, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Molly Weasley, the boys' mom and my second mother. She let go and then pulled each of her children, including Ron's best friend Harry, into hugs just like the one she gave me.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Molly asked me excitedly

"I'm alright, Molly, thank you."

"Of course, darling. Now let's get going, we don't those boys causing too much trouble." She said with a laugh. I smiled at her in response.

As we made our way out of the platform I walked over to Harry, "We'll come get you as soon as we can. Don't cause too much trouble without me." I told him as I pulled him into a hug. I felt him smile as he nodded into the hug. I let go and watched him walk over to his atrocious relatives.

We got into the Weasley car, and soon enough were arriving at the Burrow. Everybody took their stuff to their bedrooms, and I took mine to Ginny's room as I share a room with her when I stay over. We all made our way to the kitchen for dinner, talking about how the school year was before each of us made our way back upstairs for the night.


	2. The Burrow

It was a week before the Quidditch World Cup, tomorrow we were finally going to go pick Harry up from the Dursley's house since I wanted him to be here for my birthday and it is in two days. For now though, I was outside playing quidditch with the twins, Ginny, and Ron. Since there was an odd number of people we had one chaser, one beater, and no keeper, and I was just flying around looking for the snitch. Nobody told me that the two oldest Weasley children were coming this summer so I was slightly shocked when Bill arrived that morning and especially when I saw another head of red hair walking out of the house. Distracting me for a moment, I focused back on the game when I heard the snitch near by. I turned my head and started flying quickly, unaware of the watching eyes on me. First straight forward, next a sharp left, then straight up until the snitch took a quick turn and started going toward the ground, me sharp on it's tail. Just before I hit the ground, I leveled the broom with the snitch in my hand. Everyone looked at me with theirs jaws slightly dropped and smiles on their faces.

"I swear, if it weren't for Harry and you were the house seeker you'd probably be the greatest seeker we've ever had." Ginny stated impressed as we landed back on the ground.

"Now little sister, I take offense to that." We snapped our heads toward the house, the ginger making his way over to us, directing his attention to me. "You know, I'm kind of impressed. How come I never had you on my team back at Hogwarts?" I laughed at his question, "I only started playing last year, the twins made me try out for the team and yea, that was that." I said making his eyes widen at my statement. "You're that good after only one year?" He asked. "Damn. Well I'm Charlie". "Lennox" I said shaking his hand.

He smiled at me before letting go of my hand and greeting his siblings. I was standing in between the twins as we were making our way back to the house, "So, are you two ready to test out some of the products tomorrow?" I asked looking up at the twins.

The two looked at me with mischievous grins on their face, "Oh don't you know it." They smirked as we sat down at the dinner table. We agreed to continue our conversation later so Molly didn't overhear us.

"You guys came in just in time, dinner is almost ready. How was the game?" Molly asked curiously, looking at me.

"It was great, but we know too many people that are good seekers." Ginny said motioning to Charlie. "First it was Charlie, then Lennox, and now Harry."

"What position do you play at Hogwarts?" Charlie asked me

"Chaser. The twins are our beaters, and Harry is our seeker. The games definitely got better started ending a lot quicker after he joined the team." I stated.

Charlie nodded as I spoke, "Well, you seem to be a pretty good seeker too. I don't think I've ever seen someone play like that, especially just for fun."

"Thanks." I smiled before looking down and playing with my hands.

"So how was you guys' school year?" Charlie asked, I looked up and made eye contact with him before quickly looking away.

"Boring." The twins said at the same time. Ginny agreeing with them.

"Mine wasn't, yours was." I looked at the twins.

"My best friend almost got murdered, for the fourth time." Said Ron, making the twins laugh and Charlie go wide eyed.

"Speaking of Harry, are you guys ready to go pick him up tomorrow?" Molly asked with an excited grin.

"YES" Me and Ron both said loudly causing everyone to laugh at us.

"Alright then. Time for bed you lot, we've got a couple big days ahead of us." Molly said happily, making everyone to groan.


	3. Privet Drive

screaming. that's all i heard. I jumped awake, gasping for air, tears running down my face. I slowly got up and made my way out of Ginny's room, taking my blanket with me down to the kitchen. I sat at the table with my blanket wrapped around me and my head in my hands, I jumped hearing a knock on the doorframe.

"Sorry about that. You alright?" Charlie asked quietly.

I nodded before realizing it was still dark in the room so he probably couldn't see me. "Yea." I spoke, slowly sitting up.

He sat down across from me at the table, "You sure about that? You don't look alright." He spoke slowly.

"I will be." He nodded.

"So what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Woke up, couldn't fall back asleep."

This time it was me nodding in response. I slowly put my head back down on the table, and stayed like that in silence.

I woke up in the morning on the couch hearing Molly in the kitchen, cooking. I don't know how I got to the couch though. I got up making my way toward the noise, still wrapped in my blanket. "Hey sweetie, Charlie told me you'd be down here already. Did you sleep okay?" Molly asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Yea, I guess." I knew she'd be able to see right though the lie.

"What's going on?" She asked sincerely.

"It's nothing, I just had another nightmare."

She sat down next to me, pulling me into a hug. This is why I love the Weasley's, they're amazing people. They've always been there for me, through everything. And they give amazing hugs.

"If you'd like, when the boys go pick up Harry you can stay here with me so we can have a bit of peace and quiet before it gets even crazier. You don't have to decide about that yet, though. For now, would you like some tea?" Molly asked me, a genuine smile on her face.

I nodded, "Please."

Pretty soon everyone made their way down the stairs for breakfast. I was sat in my usual seat between the twins, Molly and Arthur at the ends of the table, and the other four Weasley children across from me and the twins. We made small talk until the boys decided to go get Harry, as I decided to stay back. All of the boys left the room while me and Molly cleaned up what was left over from breakfast.

Charlies pov:

Dad, Ron, and the twins used the floo network to get Harry, Bill went upstairs to our room, and I was walking back to the kitchen where mom and Lennox were but stopped when I heard they were having a conversation.

"So, what happened last night?" I heard mom ask Lennox. I decided not to interrupt since I didn't know Lennox too well, yet.

"It was just a nightmare like usual." Lennox said, she still sounded pretty tired. I wonder why she gets nightmares. And why they're apparently so frequent.

"Was it the same one? Or was it different this time?" Mom asked her. Same one? Weird.

"Both. He was there, and everything was happening like normal, but then the dementors were there too." Weird. I wonder who she means. And why were dementors there? "I Just hope the dementors aren't at school again this year." Why the bloody hell were dementors at Hogwarts?

I heard the boys start to arrive so I walked into the kitchen to let them know they were here.

Lennox pov:

Charlie came into the kitchen saying that the boys were starting to get back. I got up and went to the living room just as Harry came through the fireplace. As soon as I saw him I smiled and pulled him into a hug, glad I could finally see him, and glad he was finally out of that house for a while.

"Hey kid, I've missed you." I said letting go of Harry.

"I've missed you too, Len." Harry said smiling.

We all ate a small lunch and made small talk while waiting for Hermione to get here. When she got here, we took her bags up to Ginny's room, and went outside to play another game of Quidditch. Since there were ten of us now, we had teams of five. Each team with one keeper and beater, two chasers, and a seeker.

Team #1

Charlie - seeker

Percy - keeper

Ginny - chaser

Fred - beater

Lennox - chaser

Team #2

Harry - seeker

George - beater

Hermione - chaser

Ron - keeper

Bill - chaser

The game was back and forth for a while. Hermione and Percy weren't doing well but that's because neither of them have ever really played quidditch before. I've never seen Bill play before but Bill was pretty good, I didn't know she could play that well. Our team was barely ahead when Charlie caught the snitch, causing us to win. The end of the game causing us to go set up the tables outside for dinner, we sat and talked for a while, with Harry telling us everything that happened while he was at the Dursley's house. It slowly started getting darker, making Molly send everyone inside to start getting to sleep. I stayed behind helping Bill and Charlie clean up the plates and silverware. As we started walking to the house with our hands full, Charlie held the door open for me and Bill before following us inside.

I placed everything that was in my hands in the sink and started to walk toward the stairs but stopped when I heard Molly call for me.

"Lennox." Molly said with a small smile, "Now I know you didn't get much sleep last night, so why don't you go on upstairs, get cleaned up and ready for bed. Then when you're ready come back down, and I'll have some tea for you that'll help you sleep better." she continued.

I smiled and thanked her before going up stairs to take a shower and change.


	4. Birthday

I woke up in the morning to Harry jumping on me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Harry screamed.

"I don't wanna get up." I groaned.

"Come on. Molly is making breakfast and told me to come wake you up." Harry said loudly, pulling my blanket off me and running out of the room.

I jumped up quickly, chasing Harry out of the room and down to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I noticed everyone already sitting down, I yanked my blanket out of Harry's hands, wrapping it around me and sitting down in my seat, mumbling under my breathe.

The twins hugged me as a I sat in between them. "Happy birthday, Len." They all said, "We've got something for you later, but mom can't know about it." George whispered as they let go causing me to laugh.

This. This is my family. These people, right here, right now. No matter how much or how little I know these people, they will always be my family, and I will always love them.

After we finished eating the twins dragged me upstairs to give me a gift that consisted of the new products they were making. We went back downstairs where everyone was still sitting at the table talking. Once there was a break in the conversation I interrupted.

"I think I should go home for a bit today." I said, almost everyone turning to look at me surprised.

"Are you sure?" The twins looked more worried.

"Yea, I haven't seen my mom in a while, so I think I should go see her. I also want to get a couple of my things." I said, the twins nodding at my response.

"Okay, well you can floo out whenever you want, and you can come back whenever you need to. I was planning on heading to Diagon Alley today, so if you give me your list of things you need, I can get them for you." Molly said walking over to me. I hugged her and told her that I would go now.

I walked to the fire with a backpack, turning to look at everyone. "See you on the flip side." I laughed before disappearing in a poof of green smoke.

As I made my way out of the fireplace and saw different things from all across the world displayed in different ways. There was a loud noise outside breaking me out of my focus. You see, my family always had a thing for animals. My father never really liked them, but my mother, she always wanted to have an island of her own to take care of the magical animals. I don't come here often, occasionally a couple days during holidays, but never the whole holiday. Me and my mom get along better than I did with my father, but still not the greatest, we have our occasional arguments, but for the most part she lets me do what I want. I put my bag in my bedroom before making my way outside where the noises were coming from.

Now since I haven't been here in a while, I have no idea what animals are living here. As I opened the door my eyes widened in shock. Dragons. This woman is living with dragons. I love it.

"Hey, darling. Happy birthday." My mom said as she left the dragon and made her way over to me, giving me a hug.

"Hi mom. How are you? And when did this happen?" I asked gesturing to the dragon in front me.

"Eh, it happened a little while ago. Wanted something to change it up around here. You know how I've always been fascinated by dragons. Speaking of, I have something for you." She said with a joyous tone, before walking inside. She pulled a small box out of her desk drawer, handing it to me.

I took the lid off the box, revealing a necklace with purple gem stones for eyes. I smiled, taking the necklace out of the box, I always hid my fascination with dragons, but my mom always saw it.

"Where the string attaches to the dragon, you can unscrew it, and put whatever you want in there. Water, sand, dirt. Anything." My mom started "Happy birthday, sweetie." I smiled, hugging her tightly.

We spent the day catching up, talking about school, and about the dragons she has collected around the island. We made our way outside so she could introduce me to everyone that helps with the animals and show me around. As we walked over to the dragons, a particular one caught my eye, it was off to the side, straying away from the others. I went over to it, and it quickly latched onto me, nuzzling his snout into my shoulder, me rubbing his head.

"His name is Blaze." My mom spoke. "He was the runt, his mother rejected him so we're looking after him here until he's big enough to take care of himself." She finished.

time jump back to the burrow because yuh

"Dragons. The bloody woman is living with dragons." I spoke as I entered the burrow. "I can't even be mad that we hardly talk. It's amazing." I finished.

A smile appeared on Charlie's face at the word dragons. "Dragons?" He asked quickly.

"Dragons."

"Tell me everything." He said excitedly

"If you haven't noticed, Charlie here is a bit of a dragon guy." Fred started.

"Yea he actually lives in Romania on a dragon reserve." George finished.

"Woah, you need to tell me everything. How come I never knew you lived with dragons?" I asked.

"Never came up I guess" Charlie said laughing.


	5. The Cup

I woke up to Ginny jumping on me screaming. I groaned and rolled over, pulling my blanket over my head, not wanting to wake up for the day yet.

She laughed, "Come on, we have to go eat before we leave for the cup."

"I don't wanna." I mumbled into my pillow. Ginny took my blanket off me so I would get up. I sighed, throwing a hoodie on over my head and grabbing my blanket back from Ginny and walking down the stairs with it wrapped around my shoulder.

I sat down at the table, and dropped my head to the table "Ow." I groaned, lifting my head back up to see everyone laughing at me. I made eye contact with Charlie and smiled at him. "You know. Technically, I'm of age now, so I can just apparate to the cup later with them." I said as I gestured to Charlie, Bill, and Percy.

As I said that, the twins both looked at me. "No." One started. "No you can't" The other finished. "Well, I'll leave that up to you, darling" Molly said causing me to smile. "Great, see ya later boys." I said as they walked out of the house, groaning.

Since it was just me and the older boys at the house with Molly, we spent the morning helping her with whatever needed to be done around the house. When it was about time for us to leave, I got my bag from Ginny's room and went back to say goodbye to Molly.

"Now, you three." Molly said pointing to the boys. "I want you to watch after this one, and yes I know you're of age now," She looked at me, "but I don't care. I don't want you getting hurt. Also, I want one of you two," she looked at Charlie and Bill, "to make sure that she drinks this tea before she goes to sleep tonight." She spoke causing me to groan.

With that, she made sure to hug us all extra long. "Be safe." Molly spoke before we apparated to the cup.

*time jump after the cup*

The cup had ended and now we were just hanging around the tent, everyone was teasing Ron for his obsession with Viktor Krum. It was pretty funny though. "Alright everyone, time for bed." Arthur said after Ginny spilled a cup of hot chocolate. I got up quickly and tried to make my way to the girls room before one of the boys stopped me to make me drink the tea, but right as I was about to walk into our room Charlie spoke. "Not so fast." I groaned and turned around to see him laughing at me, already making the tea.

I sat down at the table waiting for the whistle of the kettle. Once it was done, Charlie sat across from me handing me a cup. "So, why does my mom have you drinking this tea?" Charlie asked hesitantly. "I uh, get nightmares, and she knows I don't get much sleep because of it."

He nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what are they about?", he sounded sincere.

"No it's fine. I trust everyone here, and well you're their family, so I trust you too." I told him, causing him to smile. "But so, I never really had the greatest childhood I guess. It was kind of rocky with my dad, my mom was usually better, but it was still rough. Well, everything was normal until my dad had lost his job, that's when everything started going downhill." I sighed looking down at the cup. "After he lost his job, he started drinking and was always angry, so he started taking it out on my mom, and occasionally me. My mom still doesn't know about that part though, only the people here do." I looked up at him to see he was looking at me with his chin resting in his hands. "Then just before I turned 11, he died. On my birthday though, Dumbledore came to our house and told me that with everything going on I could start at Hogwarts the next year, that's why I'm in the same year as the twins. And I'm glad I took the offer, because then who knows if I would have ever became friends with the twins, and I wouldn't have all this." I said looking him in the eyes as I said the last part.

He looked at me intently, nodding. "I can say, as crazy as my family is, they can be pretty amazing sometimes." I smiled, nodding.

"Well we should probably start getting to sleep." I said standing up.

Charlie stood and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. "We don't really know each other that well yet, but even though you had a rough past, you've got us now. It may not be much, and it may not be blood, but sometimes it's all you need." He said before letting go, smiling, and walked to his room.


	6. Falling

"Get up. Come on, this is urgent!!" Arthur yelled.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, not fully awake.

Arthur rushed us outside the tent. Everybody was running around screaming, in the center of the chaos was a group of people wearing masks and hoods with their wands pointed straight upwards. There was a family of muggles floating in midair above the group being jerked around into gross shapes. It looked like the wizards on the ground were controlling them. The Imperious Curse. People started joining the group of wizards, pointing and laughing at the family of muggles above them.

"You lot, get into the woods and stick together if you can. I'll come find you when we've sorted this out." Arthur said quickly. "Charlie I want you to go with them, look after Lennox." Charlie nodded. "We're going to help the Ministry!" Arthur yelled as he ran away toward masked men with Bill and Percy.

Almost immediately the twins started pulling Ginny towards the woods. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got pulled into a crowd of people also rushing toward the woods. "Come on, I know where to go." Charlie said quickly, grabbing my hand before running.

We ran for a long time. Instead of running straight into the woods, we went along the edge for a few minutes before making our way in, making sure no one was following us. We stopped, hiding behind a tree to catch our breath for what felt like hours. Eventually, we started slowly making our way deeper into the woods. I started feeling a sharp pain in my leg after walking for a while.

"Hold on." I said slowing down, "I think I did something to my ankle". I sat down on the ground for a moment, letting go of Charlie's hand. He knelt down in front of me and looked at my ankle, making a face "Yea something is definitely wrong with it".

I put my hands on the ground, pushing myself up to stand, instantly losing my balance when I put my injured foot down. Before I could even process what was happening, Charlie reached out and put his hands on my waist, steadying me. I sighed, looking up at him. "Thanks." I whispered. "No problem." He said looking into my eyes. We stayed like that for a moment before we heard what sounded like a twig snap. Charlie turned his head toward the sound immediately, "Here, get on my back. Then we can start making our way back to the site and look for the others." I nodded, and we started to slowly made our way back to the site.

"So, are you looking forward to this year at Hogwarts?" Charlie asked after a while of silence.

"Yea I guess. I'm just glad the dementors will be gone. It's all fun and games until you're playing Quidditch and next thing you know you're waking up in the hospital wing." I said quickly, after yawning.

Charlie laughed, "Yea I could see that. Nothing like that ever happened while I was at Hogwarts, you guys definitely have a lot more going on nowadays."

"Definitely, though it really only started when Harry show up. First a crazy teacher with Voldemort on the back of his head, a basilisk petrifying students, then a convicted mass murder on the loose. Who knows what's going to happen this year." I told him.

Soon enough we were back at the campsite listening to what happened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Since none of us were going to be able to sleep anymore tonight, we decided to head back to the burrow. We had to go into the woods to apparate so Charlie let me get on his back again until I could get stand against a tree to support myself. Bill and Charlie apparated, and a moment later me and Percy did the same. When I appeared in the Burrow, the force of apparating caused me to lose my balance again.

"Well. You just seem to keep falling for me tonight, huh?" Charlie whispered as he caught me for the second time that night.

My face flushing, "Apparently." I whispered back as he led me to a chair, Molly pulling me into a hug as soon as he let me go.

small time skip

Molly healed my ankle and told me to stay off it for a couple hours. As we were waiting for everyone to get back from the portkey, we sat in the kitchen in silence drinking tea. I couldn't help but wonder if the twins were okay and what happened to them when they had run from the camp. The door started to creep open breaking the silence. Molly pulled everyone into a hug and apologized to the twins for yelling at them before they left.

I slowly walked over to the twins, my ankle still hurting slightly, and pulled them both into a hug. "I love you two so much. Are you guys okay?" I asked, not letting go from the hug. I felt them nod into the hug, making me smile. Next I went over to Harry, also pulling him into a big hug. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and had a look of fear in his eyes, but nodded anyway. "I will be."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." I said, causing him to nod again.

I looked back over at the twins, smiling. "I am crippled for the time being, so one of you," I pointed at the boys, "take me to a bed please", I finished causing them to laugh.

"Your wish is my command, your highness." George spoke before bowing to me. I jumped on his back letting him carry me upstairs. I tiredly nuzzled my face into his neck, wrapping my arms around him.


	7. Summers End

It was the day before we go to the train station for school. After the events of the World Cup, we spent the rest of the break just hanging out and goofing around. We didn't need to go to Diagon Alley because Molly went and got all of our stuff the day of my birthday. Since it was the last day of holiday, we were spending majority of the day outside, and after dinner was packing.

I spent the morning with all the boys getting the gnomes out of the garden, again. The degnoming always gave quite a workout. After that, we decided to change into swimsuits and walk over to a small lake/pond nearby and go swimming. I was laying in the grass with my eyes closed when I felt someone stand over me projecting a shadow onto my face.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see both of the twins with a smile on their faces. Before I could react Fred grabbed my hands while George grabbed my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked, their grins just getting bigger as I looked over and realized we were getting closer to the pond. "Wait, no, stop it." I started squirming against them, but to no help. They started swinging me toward the water but just as they let go I grabbed onto Fred's arm, pulling him in with me.

I came up gasping for air, noticing George sanding on the grass bent over in laughter. I looked at Fred, then over to Harry making hand motions. Next thing anyone knew, George was in the water with us and everyone else was laughing.

After a while of goofing around we decided to make our way back to the house since it was getting closer to dinner. Since there were still too many people to sit at the table inside we sat outside again, but as it got darker lights around us turned on surrounding the patio and above our heads. Fred and George sat across from me as Bill and Charlie both sat next to me.

"You guys will not believe what happened when we were swimming today." George started saying, "Me and Fred threw Lennox into the pond, and she held onto Fred pulling him in with her." He finished laughing.

"Yea and the Harry ran up and pushed you in after." I said in a mocking tone.

"Now that, I would pay to see." Charlie said with a laugh.

I made eye contact with George across the table, "OW, Molly George kicked me." I said quickly. "What no I didn't."

"George stop being rude to our guests." Molly scolded. I stuck my tongue out at George and laughed. After goofing around some more, Molly rushed us inside to make us finish packing our trunks so we weren't late in the morning.

I packed my trunk before degnoming the garden so I stayed downstairs with everyone else while Molly got some of the tea for me to drink before heading to bed. I sat down at the table while waiting, and to my surprise Charlie sat down across from me.

"So are you excited to get back to Hogwarts?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yea I guess, it's always felt like home to me, especially after I met the twins. I'm kind of debating whether I want to come here for holidays or go to my mothers again and see the dragons." I told him honestly.

"I'd choose the dragons in a heartbeat." Charlie said making me laugh.

"You really like dragons, huh?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yea. I work at a dragon reserve in Romania. I miss this place sometimes, but I love it there, especially all the friends I've made." He laughed, I like his laugh, "We're gonna have some interesting stuff happen pretty soon though. It'll be cool to see how it all goes down."

I looked at him confused. "What's gonna happen this year?" I asked him.

"Ah, top secret. Can't tell you. But you'll know soon enough." He told me. I wonder what he means by that. Before I could question him any further Molly came over with tea.

"So what about you? You seem to like dragons yourself." Charlie continued curiously.

"Oh yea definitely." I laughed, "My mom always wanted to have a bunch of animals but never could because everything with my dad. I knew she was moving last year but I didn't know where to because I've usually spent most of the holidays here. I guess I get loving strange animals from my mom. But I don't know, dragons have always interested me more than anything else. I was so upset when I found out that Hagrid had a dragon and it was already gone before I could meet it." I spoke honestly.

He laughed again. "I actually take care of Hagrid's dragon, he named her Norberta. That letter I got from Ron asking if we could come get her was probably the most shocking letter I've gotten."

"I didn't know you had her." I exclaimed. "You definitely need to take me to meet her sometime." I said grinning.

"That can be arranged." He said.

I smiled at him. "Well I should get upstairs, got a big day tomorrow." I said bidding the older Weasley's goodnight.


	8. A New Term

As usual we were running late to boarding the train, no matter how early we wake up or pack our trunks, we always end up running late. I walked onto the platform in between the twins as usual, and we waited for everyone else to join us. Arthur and Percy were at work so it was just me, the twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Bill, and Charlie.

"Alright you two" Molly said pointing to the twins, "behave, please." she said before hugging them, along with everyone else before turning to me. "I put more tea in your trunk for you just in case. Owl me if you need anymore" she told me. I smiled and hugged her tightly, then I turned and hugged Bill. After hugging Bill I hugged Charlie, holding on just a second longer.

"I'm gonna hold you to meeting the dragons" I said threateningly.

He laughed, "It'll happen sooner than you think". I looked at him curiously, but before I could question him the train horn sounded.

"You guys are gonna be late. Hurry and get on the train" Molly said quickly pushing everyone away.

The train was boring as normal. The twins and Lee played a couple harmless pranks on the first years, and there were no dementors this year so thankfully everything went smoothly. Before we knew it, we were arriving at Hogsmead station, leaving the train, and getting a carriage to ourselves to talk about the year ahead of us.

We were sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall waiting for Mcgonagall to enter with the first years for the sorting ceremony. I looking around the hall as Fred, George, and Lee talked about what pranks they were going to pull that year. Before we knew it the sorting was over and Dumbledore was making his normal opening feast speech. As usual, I didn't pay attention to his speech, and sat looking at the enchanted ceiling until the food appeared in front of me.

"Did you not listen to Dumbledore's speech again?" Lee asked from next to me.

"No. It's the same thing every year so there's not really a point to it". Which made them all laugh at me. "What's so funny?"

"It was completely different this year." George said

"Do you remember learning about the Triwizard tournament?" Fred asked. I nodded my head.

Lee started after the twins, "Well it's happening this year. There's no Quidditch season. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming here in two weeks, there'll be one person from each school picked for the tournament". I sighed, I don't really want to deal with more students but I can't do anything about it. I wonder who will be picked from Hogwarts. I just hope it's not anyone I'm close with, especially Harry. Everything seems to happen to Harry.

We made our way to Gryffindor tower, sitting in the common room with each other for a while before heading to up to our dorm. Thankfully falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But before I knew it, the sun was was peering through the window, and right into my eyes.

I groaned and rolled over, but apparently rolled too far because I fell out of my bed and onto the cold floor. I groaned again, laying there in defeat.

When I got to the Gryffindor table for breakfast I sat down across from the twins and next to Lee as normal, but as I went to take a drink of pumpkin juice the twins spoke up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I sighed, "Every single time", putting the cup down. Right as Mcgonagall handed us our timetables a scream erupted from the Slytherin table. Everyone turned their attention to see a student who once had very dark hair, now had very bright green hair. Professor Mcgonagall sighed and walked away to finish handing out the time tables.

Slight time skip

Fred and George got detention for the prank they pulled at breakfast, so Lee and I were sitting outside by the Black Lake working on the essays that we were already assigned. I slammed my potions book shut as I finished the essay, which caused Lee to jump. "Sorry about that" I laughed, "I just hate homework".

"I feel that. Sometimes it's like they all gang up on us to drive us crazy with the amount of work they give us" Lee told me

"Exactly. They just like making us miserable." I stood, "but we should be getting inside, dinner is about to start." Lee perked up at the mention of dinner which made me to laugh.


	9. New Arrivals

Term started two weeks ago, and we didn't have classes today because the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving today. The day went just like any other where we didn't have class. We spent the day by the Lake, goofing around with each other, and talking. "I wonder when I'm gonna be able to meet more dragons" I spoke to no one in particular.

"Just write Charlie and ask him, we all know you want to see him again" Fred laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Dude, you guys both spent half of the summer at our house. We all saw how you guys talked to each other, and how you looked at each other" George wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yea. He literally gave you a piggy-back ride to the tent at the World Cup" Fred stated, also sitting up.

"That was just because I got hurt" I told them getting annoyed.

"Okay but what about you guys always talking about dragons together."

"And quidditch."

"And I heard him telling mom how you guys stayed up late talking one night"

"Okay okay just stop. There is nothing going on between me and Charlie. And we only stayed up that night because I was sitting in the kitchen after I had a nightmare and he came in there." I all but yelled at the two redheads.

"You had another nightmare?"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"I just didn't want to make a big deal about it. They started after everything with the dementors last year, that's why your mom kept making sure that I was drinking that tea before I went to sleep every night." I told them looking down. Both boys came over to me and pulled me into a small group hug.

"Well I feel left out" Lee spoke from the ground. We all laughed and separated, I pulled Lee up and hugged him with the twins hugging both of us. I love these people, these three boys are my best friends, and I don't know what I'd do without any of them.

"But there's definitely something going on with you are Charlie, you just don't know it yet" Fred said causing me to groan.

We were currently waiting outside for them to get here, Mcgonagall was yelling at students to straighten their ties. "I don't get what the big deal is with having to look nice for these schools. They're just students." George sighed.

After waiting a little longer we could see something in the sky but couldn't tell what it is yet. As it got closer to us I could make out a carriage but not what was pulling it. My jaw dropped when it landed and I saw the unicorns, I couldn't help but smile at the creatures, they were much better than the thestrals that pull our carriages. Soon after the students from Beauxbatons landed, a boat appeared in the middle of the Black Lake. The students and headmaster/headmistress from both schools were soon standing in front of us. Dumbledore started welcoming them to the school but I spaced it out again and stared at the unicorns. Everyone started making their way into the school for the feast, the students from Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table, and the students from Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table. Since I didn't pay attention to the speech at the beginning of term I figured I should listen to this one, which I mostly regretted. The only thing different about it was I found out the students from the other schools would be staying here for the rest of the year, and that the three tasks of the tournament would be spread out from now to the end of the year. The champions were going to be picked the next day and the first challenge was going to be on Halloween.

When Dumbledore said that there was an age limit for the tournament the twins started talking about ways they could enter and still get away with it.


	10. Halloween

As usual, I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I got out of bed and got dressed into sweatpants and a t shirt since we didn't have any classes today and had to wear our uniforms to the feast. I walked down to the common room to see the twins waiting for me.

"Morning boys. Where's Lee?" I asked looking around the common room.

"Great Hall. He was too hungry to wait for us, so we just told him to head down so he would stop complaining" George told me

"Makes sense. Now let's go before I start complaining too" I laughed.

When we got to the Great Hall, everyone was talking about who they thought would be picked for the tournament. I just hoped that none of my friends got picked and that nobody got hurt. I sat down in my usual spot next to Lee to see him shoving his face with toast.

"Might want to slow down there, mate. You're gonna make yourself sick" Fred told Lee with a disgusted look on his face. Lee shrugged his shoulders but still slowed down.

I ate a small breakfast before heading back to the common room to grab my school bag and going outside to sit by the black lake and catch up on homework. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting here until my stomach started to make noise. As I finished my last essay, I put books and parchment back in my bag and made my way back to Gryffindor tower to drop my bag off and change into my uniform. I went to the boys dorm to steal the twins away from Lee long enough to make some prank plans before dinner.

All through dinner, everyone was talking about who would be picked from the schools even more than they did at breakfast that morning. Everyone ate quickly in hopes that they would find out who was chosen sooner.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and started to speak. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection". The candles in the Great Hall suddenly dimmed, the main source of light now being the goblet of fire near the teachers table. As Dumbledore turned to look at the goblet, the flame turned red, drawing everyone's attention to it. A piece of parchment flew out of the flame and into Dumbledore's hand. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum". Everyone started clapping as he made his way up to the front and through the door by the teachers table. The flame turned red again causing another piece of parchment flew to Dumbledor silencing the hall, "The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur De Lacour". Everyone once again clapped as she made her way to the front of the Great Hall and through the door. As the flame changed color for the third time, the hall silenced, wondering who would be the Hogwarts champion. The paper flew into Dumbledore's hand, "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory". Everyone cheered as he too got up and made his way to the door.

"Excellent, we now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup." Dumbledore turned as the minister of magic took the sheet off the cup, causing students to cheer again. Snape started to make his way down the steps towards Dumbledore, everyone went quiet as the flame in the goblet turned red for a fourth time. A paper shot out of it when Dumbledore looked at it he stood frozen, he said something but no one could hear him. He looked around the room quickly, "Harry Potter", oh no, harry sat back down in his seat quickly. "Harry Potter" Dumbledore said again, louder.

"Come on, Harry" Hermione said to him. He slowly stood and made his way to Dumbledore to get the paper, and then to the doorway.

Everyone was dismissed from the feast to go back to their common rooms as all of the teachers rushed to the door the students went through. I quickly went back to the common room with Lee, Fred, and George. We sat by the fire as everyone started getting back the Great Hall. When Harry walked through the portrait hole I hurried over to him before anyone else could. I quickly pulled him into a hug, "Hey, I know you didn't put you're name in there, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We just need to make sure you're prepared for every task" he nodded. I pulled away and looked at him, "You've got us alright? I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Just get some rest tonight and we'll figure everything out later."

Harry tried to make his way up to his dorm unnoticed but got surrounded by people almost immediately. I went up to the boys dorm room to talk for a while before going to my room and going to sleep.


	11. Care of Magical Creatures

Monday. Everyone hates it. Even the word brings misery. First thing after breakfast I have charms with the twins and Lee. The twins always sit together in charms because for some reason they actually pay attention, so I sit next to Lee. After Charms, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, lunch, then I have Care of Magical Creatures, while the twins have Potions, and Lee has a free period. I was one of very few students taking Care of Magical Creatures on a NEWT level, so there were only five students in our class, which meant someone always had to work alone when we were assigned partners. I volunteered to work alone because then I wouldn't have someone distracting me at all. Since I always work alone it gives me more time to talk to Hagrid. I usually come down and visit whatever animals he takes care of but I haven't had time with everything going on this year.

Hagrid always gave us time to work on our assignments in class if we needed it, but I already finished the essay he assigned last class. Since I didn't have anything to do I helped him take care of the unicorns that pulled the Beauxbatons carriage. Hagrid went to get the unicorns' bourbon so I waited here stroking their manes. I heard someone walk up behind me and assumed it was Hagrid, "So why do they drink bourbon rather than everything else?" I asked without looking behind me.

"Probably because they're French." It couldn't be. I turned around quickly.

"Oh my God. Hey! What are you doing here?" I said loudly, pulling Charlie into a hug.

I pulled away from the hug. "Nice to see you too" he laughed, a blush rising on my face.

"But to answer your question" he smiled, "I'm here on business".

"Business?" I questioned. At Hogwarts? Oh my God.

"Wait" I started. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded, a grin on his face.

"Does that mean they're here?" I questioned him, excited.

He nodded again, his smile getting even bigger. "Do you want to meet them?"

"I can't. I'm technically in class right now." I said glumly.

"I'll take care of it. Hagrid loves me" Charlie told me.

I jumped up and hugged him again. After a moment I let go, looking down awkwardly and rubbing the back of my neck. Charlie laughed before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward a path in the forbidden forest. We walked for a few minutes as Charlie told me about the dragons they brought. We walked into a clearing in the middle of the forest, the dragons were in large cages so they couldn't fly away but also so they had enough room to move around. I stared in awe at the animals in front of me. When I realized I was staring I look at Charlie who was just standing there smiling at me.

"Come on" Charlie said as he pulled me over to one of the dragons. "This is Norberta, the one Hagrid had. I brought her so you could meet her and so Hagrid could see her."

I let go of Charlie's hand and walked up to the creature, putting my hand on her snout. She leaned into me lovingly, "Hi." I said to her, at a loss for words. "You let me know if he's ever mean to you, okay? I'll hex him if I have to." I told her and she looked into my eyes and slowly nodded.

"Hey, why are you ganging up on me already? You just met her." He spoke defensively.

"Just because I just met her doesn't mean I don't love her" I said, still looking into her eyes.

He laughed at my response, "Come on, I want you to meet everyone before you have to go back in." He grabbed my hand in his again, pulling me towards a small hut.

"Hey. I wanted you guys to meet Lennox, she's friends with my brothers and goes here. Len, this is Daniel, Jake, Elliot, and James." Charlie said as he pointed to each person as he said their name. "Lennox's mom actually has her own family of dragons"

"Oh. So you're the one who likes dragons. I thought so, Charlie talks about you a lot, I feel like I practically know you myself." James said.

"Really?" I questioned "I hope it's nothing bad" I said looking up at Charlie, his face turning red as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course not. I don't think he's ever said a bad thing about you." Elliot said.

Charlie coughed "Well I should probably get you back up to the castle before Hagrid and the twins start wondering where you've gone off to, the twins especially."

"Yea probably" I smiled, "It was nice meeting you guys" I waved to the four men before turning around and walked toward the castle with Charlie.

"So you talk about me, huh?" I teased, looking up at the boy next to me. Him blushing at my question.


	12. Uh Oh

I walked into the Great Hall with Charlie for dinner, not realizing that we were still holding hands. We made our way over to the Gryffindor table with more stares than one would deem normal, I stopped in front of the twins, "What's going on here" they both ask at the same time, causing me and Charlie to look confused. They pointed to our hands making us jump away from each other awkwardly, the twins looking at me with knowing grins on their faces as I sat down.

"Charlie!", we all turned our heads to see Ginny jump on Charlie's back, getting the attention of everyone in the hall. Charlie laughed at his sisters reaction, "Hey munchkin", Ginny got off him so they both could sit down. Soon enough Ron, Harry, and Hermione came into the Great Hall and sat with us at the table. Nobody questioned why Charlie was here, everyone was just glad to see him.

"Hey Len, did you finish the charms homework?" Lee asked me quietly.

"Yea, I dropped my bag off in the dorms after lunch, so when we go up to the common room I'll help you with it." I told him.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." I smiled at him before turning back to everyone else.

*on the way back to the common room*

Charlie's pov:

I was walking up to the common room with the twins, Lennox, and their friend Lee, we were all standing in a line until Lennox slowed down.

"Ow, what are you doing?" George grunted after Lennox jumped on his back.

"What? I'm tired and I have to help Lee with his charms homework when we get to the common room." Lennox mumbled with her head resting on George's shoulder.

When we got up to the common room Lennox jumped off George and ran upstairs to her dorm room. She came back down a few minutes later wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a maroon t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun, and her school bag in her hands. She walked over to Lee, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the coffee table by the fire. They sat on the floor around the table and pulled out their books to start their homework. I've got to say, she look really good in that outfit. Wait, what am I thinking, she's best friends with the twins, they'd kill me. I shook the thoughts out of my head and turned my attention back to Fred and George to see them staring at me with smirks on their faces.

"What?" I looked at them confused.

Their smirks got bigger, "We know you like her", Fred whispered causing a blush to form on my face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said as I leaned back into the chair.

"Yea whatever you say, man" George laughed.

I looked at the twins, then back across the room to where Lennox was sitting on the floor with Lee. Shit, maybe I do. I sighed in defeat, turning back to the twins "What's going on with those two anyway?"

This peaking their interest, they turned to me with even bigger smiles displayed on their faces.

"Honestly, they've always been super close, but they're more like siblings than anything. They fight like siblings too, it's pretty amusing most of the time."

I nodded at their response, looking back over at the girl with concentration written all over her face.

"Are you staying in here tonight?"

"Yea. Dumbledore said he'd make sure there was a room in here for me" I turned back to the boys.

Lennox's pov:

I was helping Lee with his homework by the fire in the common room. I felt like someone was watching me but just decided to ignore it since there weren't that many people in here. I heard the portrait hole open and decided to look up to see who came in since it was almost curfew. It was just one of the prefects so I turned my attention back to the textbook in front of me until he came up to me and started talking.

"Hey, Lennox. Dumbledore wanted to talk to you in his office. He said the password is in here" He told me while handing me an envelope.

I nodded, "Okay thanks". I turned to Lee, "Wait for me when I come back, will you?"

"Of course." he smiled. "Thanks for the help" I got up and walked out of the common room. I opened the envelope as I reached the gargoyle statue, seeing a chocolate frog.

"Chocolate frog" I spoke to the statue, a stone staircase appearing from the wall.

I knocked on the door in front of me, "Come in" I heard through the wall before I entered. I'd never been in Dumbledore's office before, I looked around at all the shelves, seeing many moving portraits, along with handfuls of shiny things and the sorting hat. "Hello, sir. You wanted to speak to me?" I asked walking further into the office, seeing Professor Mcgonagall standing beside Dumbledore's desk.

"Sit, please" The headmaster spoke, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Is everything alright, sir?" I asked looking back and forth between the two in front of me.

"I wish it were, dear." He said looking down at me with a sympathetic smile, "I'm afraid I have some bad news." I looked up at the man confused.

"I received a letter earlier this evening regarding your mother." I urged him to continue speaking, "she has fallen ill and is requesting you to go home for a short time. Now it's completely up to you if you'd like to go, but if you do, you can leave either tonight or first thing in the morning." I felt my throat closing, not knowing what to say.

Mcgonagall looked at me with a sad smile, I looked back to Dumbledore, "Um. I think I'll go tonight, I just need to go back to my dorm and grab a few things" I told them both as I looked down to my hands.

"As you wish. Just please do return back to my office as soon as possible so we can get you home quickly." I nodded quickly before standing and heading back to the Gryffindor common room.


	13. Home Sweet Home

I walked over to the three redheads as I reentered the common room. "Can I uh, borrow the twins for a moment?" I spoke quietly, looking down at my feet. The twins got up quickly, the three of us walking over to where Lee still sat on the floor. I looked up at the three boys in front of me, worry written on their faces. "I have to go home for a little bit" I said loud enough for only them to hear.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Fred asked quickly, his voice laced with concern.

I looked down at my feet for a moment before looking back up at them, tears in my eyes. "I don't know." my voice cracking, "All I know is something is wrong with my mom" I choked.

The twins each grabbed one of my hands, Lee standing in the middle of them. They quickly pulled me into a group hug, "Do you know how long you'll be gone?" Lee questioned, not letting go.

I shook my head, letting go of the group hug. "No, it shouldn't be too long, but I don't know." I said. "I have to go grab a few things from my dorm, and then go back to Dumbledore's office to leave", they all nodded.

"Well, go get what you need from your room, and one of us will walk you back to Dumbledore's office" George said pulling me into another hug, "everything's gonna be okay. You've got us, okay?" I nodded, letting go and walking up to my room.

I took my books out of my school bag and packed a weeks worth of clothes, my wand, and my money. I threw on a sweater I stole from one of the twins and headed back down to the common room with my bag on my back.

As I walked over to the boys, I pulled Fred and Lee into another hug. When I let go of them I turned and hugged Charlie too, holding onto him a moment longer than the others.

"You ready?" George asked as I let go of Charlie, nodding. "Let's get you home". I walked over to George and he let me get on his back because I didn't want to walk. We were silent the whole way to Dumbledore's office, George put my bag down on the ground and pulled me into a final hug. "I'll see you soon" he kissed the top of my head, "keep us updated on what's going on, okay?" I nodded, going back up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The door was left open so I slowly entered.

"Ah there you are" I gave a weak smile, "are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded to his question, him directing me over to the fireplace. "You know what to do?" he asked again, me nodding. "Good good. Now remember, you can come back whenever you'd like." I smiled at him gratefully before Flooing to my mothers home.

I arrived in a puff of green flames in my mom's living room. I looked around to see the room empty, I dropped my bag on the couch and started up the stairs toward my mom's room. I knocked on the door before walking in to see the guys that help with the dragons sitting in chairs around the room.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a bit" one of the guys said, all of them getting up and heading downstairs.

I walked over to my mom and sat down on the edge of the bed. She was unconscious so after a few minutes I sighed, standing up and walking back downstairs. There were five guys sitting in the living room in silence when I walked down the stairs.

"Does anyone know what happened?" I asked the five men in my living room

"Not really. She said she hadn't really been feeling that well the last couple weeks, then earlier tonight we came inside to see her passed out on the floor."

I looked around the room at the men, sighing before taking a seat in an empty chair. I put my head in my hands for a moment. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to do. "Has any one owled St. Mungos?" I asked as I looked back up at the men.

The same one as before spoke up, "Yea, we did almost immediately. Someone should be coming any time." I nodded.

"Alright. I am going to go sort some things out upstairs, can someone come get me when the healers have arrived?" I questioned quietly.

"Yea of course."

I made my way upstairs with my bag on my back and I walked into my bedroom. Stopping at the side of my bed, I sighed and looked around. Everything is so familiar, yet it all seems so distant. I don't know what to do right now. I unpacked my bag, putting my clothes in my clothes in my closet, and my school supplies in my desk.


	14. Hogwarts

I was organizing through my bookshelves when there was a knock at my door. I turned to see one of the men that I had previously been talking to in the living room, "Some of the healers from St. Mungo's have just arrived. They're in your mother's bedroom now." he told me quietly.

"Thank you" I smiled to the man, "may I ask, what's your name?"

"Oh yes. It must have slipped my mind, we haven't officially been introduced." he chuckled lightly as he spoke. "My name is Weston, but everyone calls me West. You're mother and I have always been good friends, and I used to work in a dragon reserve so when she got this place, she asked if I would come live here and help out." he finished speaking, smiling at the memory.

"Yea, I think I remember her mentioning you a time or two." I told the man. "Well I should go see what's going on." he nodded, a small smile laced with pity appearing on his face.

I made my way out of the room and towards my mother's, the man following in que. I slowly opened the door, seeing healers all around the room doing different jobs. As I entered the room, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to me. They all walked to each other, talking in hushed tones before making their to me.

"Would you like to go sit downstairs and we can all talk?" one of the healers asked. I nodded slowly, making a hand gesture for them to follow me as I made my way out of the room and down to the living room.

I sat down in the same chair I sat in hours earlier, but instantly regretted it as soon as I looked up and saw the expressions of the people in front of me. "What is it?" I asked, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We know what is wrong with your mother, dear." One of the healers stated.

"Okay. What is it? How do we fix it?" I questioned quickly.

"It's a muggle disease. Something called cancer, and I'm afraid it is too far progressed, and there is no cure." the healer stated slowly.

"What do you mean there's no cure? We're witches. Isn't there something we can do? Anything?" I questioned loudly, desperation lacing my voice, tears forming in my eyes.

Silence. No one had an answer.

"So there's really nothing we can do?" I asked quietly, holding onto the last hope that maybe there's something they haven't tried, something that they haven't though of.

"When we diagnosed your mother, she told us that she didn't want to go through the pain of fighting forever. She told us that she knew there was nothing we could do, that she had fought long enough, and when it was her time, it was her time." The healer started, "She is awake and responsive if you'd like to go speak to her. But remember, she doesn't have much energy."

As soon as the healer said that my mom was awake I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. I saw her laying there, almost lifeless. She gave me a small smile as I entered the room.

"Hi sweetie" she mumbled as I sat down next to her. I looked her in the eyes, tears threatening to fall at any moment. "Oh darling, please don't cry. We've been through a lot, I know you're strong."

"Just because I'm strong, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" I stated, tears now running down my face.

"I know, I know" she said reaching her hand up to wipe the tears off my cheek.

"No, mom don't, you'll tire yourself out."

"It's alright, darling. I'm already tired." She told me, closing her eyes. "Love?" she asked me, barely having any voice.

"Yea mom?"

"Don't hold onto this for too long, alright? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought it would hurt less if it happened at once rather than dragging it out." She took a deep breath, sighing. "You know I love you. And I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here." she grabbed my hand and placed it on my heart, "You will always be able to talk to me, and I will always be listening."

I held onto her hand, taking deep breaths, tears now rapidly running down my face. "Get some rest mom."

She closed her eyes, gripping my hand tighter. "I'll always be here watching over you, take care of yourself, love." As she finished talking, she let out a deep breath, her grip on my hand, slowly becoming looser and looser. I wiped the tears off my face, standing up, and walking put of the bedroom. I went downstairs to where a room full were sitting, waiting. As I walked into the room, all heads turned to me expectantly.

"She's gone."


	15. Return To Hogwarts

I was organizing through my bookshelves when there was a knock at my door. I turned to see one of the men that I had previously been talking to in the living room, "Some of the healers from St. Mungo's have just arrived. They're in your mother's bedroom now." he told me quietly.

"Thank you" I smiled to the man, "may I ask, what's your name?"

"Oh yes. It must have slipped my mind, we haven't officially been introduced." he chuckled lightly as he spoke. "My name is Weston, but everyone calls me West. You're mother and I have always been good friends, and I used to work in a dragon reserve so when she got this place, she asked if I would come live here and help out." he finished speaking, smiling at the memory.

"Yea, I think I remember her mentioning you a time or two." I told the man. "Well I should go see what's going on." he nodded, a small smile laced with pity appearing on his face.

I made my way out of the room and towards my mother's, the man following in que. I slowly opened the door, seeing healers all around the room doing different jobs. As I entered the room, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to me. They all walked to each other, talking in hushed tones before making their to me.

"Would you like to go sit downstairs and we can all talk?" one of the healers asked. I nodded slowly, making a hand gesture for them to follow me as I made my way out of the room and down to the living room.

I sat down in the same chair I sat in hours earlier, but instantly regretted it as soon as I looked up and saw the expressions of the people in front of me. "What is it?" I asked, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We know what is wrong with your mother, dear." One of the healers stated.

"Okay. What is it? How do we fix it?" I questioned quickly.

"It's a muggle disease. Something called cancer, and I'm afraid it is too far progressed, and there is no cure." the healer stated slowly.

"What do you mean there's no cure? We're witches. Isn't there something we can do? Anything?" I questioned loudly, desperation lacing my voice, tears forming in my eyes.

Silence. No one had an answer.

"So there's really nothing we can do?" I asked quietly, holding onto the last hope that maybe there's something they haven't tried, something that they haven't though of.

"When we diagnosed your mother, she told us that she didn't want to go through the pain of fighting forever. She told us that she knew there was nothing we could do, that she had fought long enough, and when it was her time, it was her time." The healer started, "She is awake and responsive if you'd like to go speak to her. But remember, she doesn't have much energy."

As soon as the healer said that my mom was awake I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. I saw her laying there, almost lifeless. She gave me a small smile as I entered the room.

"Hi sweetie" she mumbled as I sat down next to her. I looked her in the eyes, tears threatening to fall at any moment. "Oh darling, please don't cry. We've been through a lot, I know you're strong."

"Just because I'm strong, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" I stated, tears now running down my face.

"I know, I know" she said reaching her hand up to wipe the tears off my cheek.

"No, mom don't, you'll tire yourself out."

"It's alright, darling. I'm already tired." She told me, closing her eyes. "Love?" she asked me, barely having any voice.

"Yea mom?"

"Don't hold onto this for too long, alright? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought it would hurt less if it happened at once rather than dragging it out." She took a deep breath, sighing. "You know I love you. And I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here." she grabbed my hand and placed it on my heart, "You will always be able to talk to me, and I will always be listening."

I held onto her hand, taking deep breaths, tears now rapidly running down my face. "Get some rest mom."

She closed her eyes, gripping my hand tighter. "I'll always be here watching over you, take care of yourself, love." As she finished talking, she let out a deep breath, her grip on my hand, slowly becoming looser and looser. I wiped the tears off my face, standing up, and walking put of the bedroom. I went downstairs to where a room full were sitting, waiting. As I walked into the room, all heads turned to me expectantly.

"She's gone."


	16. Dinner

Third Person:

There were two people asleep on the floor in the Gryffindor common room, sleeping through all bells signaling the end of classes, and through the commotion of students entering the common after a long day. The two slept soundly for what seemed like the first time in forever, but this time, in each others arms. A seemingly always happy, redhead. And a brunette, who had lost too much.

More people started flooding into the common room, several of them being related to the boy, yet neither awoke, that is until there was a bright flash and some giggling. Groaning as he opened his eyes, the boy woke to see two of his sibling standing feet away with childlike grins on their faces.

Charlie's Pov:

"Ugh. What are you guys doing?" I asked Fred and George who were standing above me with a camera and identical smiles.

"Dunno mate. What are you doing?" George asked, snickering.

"Well I was sleeping, but now I'm looking at my two idiot brothers." Annoyance lacing my voice as I spoke.

"One, that's rude." Fred started.

"Two, we just thought you'd like to know that dinner is about to start." George finished.

"Alright" I groaned looking down at the girl still laying on me.

I put my hands on her shoulders and gently shook her in an attempt to wake her. "Hey, love. It's time to get up." I spoke gently. She groaned in annoyance but sat up anyway. "Why good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I laughed lightly at the look on the girls face.

"You know who sleeping beauty is?" she asked, confused.

"More or less. I know the general idea." I smiled at her. "But the reason I woke you, is because dinner is starting."

"I don't wanna go." She mumbled grumpily.

"I know, love." I reached over and grabbed her hand, "but you've got to eat eventually."

"But I don't wanna get up." sleep still lacing her voice.

I stood in front of her sitting figure, making her look up at me. "Well if you stand, then I'll give you a piggyback ride to the Great Hall." I told her, reaching my hand out to help her up.

Lennox's Pov:

I stood up from the common room floor with the help of Charlie, him letting me get on his back so I didn't have to walk down to the Great Hall. As I got on his back and wrapped my arms around him, I pulled the blanket with me. A deep laugh came from his mouth as I wrapped the blanket around myself. I nuzzled my face into the side of his neck, taking in his scent of fire and grass. It was silent as we made our way to the Great Hall. I held on tighter to Charlie as we got nearer the hall, not wanting to meet peoples eyes. Charlie opened the doors and I could feel everyone's gaze shift to us, the hall growing quieter as we went further in. Charlie led us to where the twins were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Lee, them giving him looks confused as to why I was on his back.

When Charlie came to a stop he reached up and grabbed my hand, making me look up. "It's time to get down, love."

I sat down at the table, Charlie sitting next to me. I slowly started to eat some of the food on my plate, nervous as to what the rest of the day would hold. The boys had been talking to each other for the majority of dinner.

"So Len, what happened while you were at home?" Fred asked, changing the topic of some prank they pulled while I was gone. I stopped moving my food with a fork, not knowing what to say. I felt a hand grab mine under the table, looking up to see Charlie looking down at me. He smiled apologetically, before nodding to the rest of the boys.

I turned to see the three looking at me, once again with confused expressions on their faces. "Uhm, my mom died", I said quietly, Charlie slightly tightening his grip on my hand. The three boys jaws dropped, not expecting that answer.

"Oh my god, Len I am so sorry" Fred said stunned. He stood from his seat, walking over the table to sit next to me, and wrapping his arms tightly around me. He released me from the hug and looked down at my lap, I followed his eyes to see mine and Charlie's hands still together. I looked back up at him, him raising an eyebrow at me. Leaning into my ear he whispered, "What's going on there, Len?", me blushing at his words. I turned my head to meet the three boys' curious eyes.

I shook my head in response, not really wanting to talk at the moment. I felt Charlie squeeze my hand again as Fred made his way back across the table to his spot in between George and Lee. "Off the table Mr. Weasley" Mcgonagall spoke loudly from behind me, causing me to jump.

Dinner ended quickly and we made our way back toward the common room. "The first challenge is tomorrow, right?" I spoke allowed while looking at the ground.

"Yea, I'm staying in Gryffindor tower tonight, then early tomorrow I'm going out to help with the dragons if you'd like to come with?" Charlie told, looking down at me.

I nodded in response to his question. "I'd like that" looking up at him, "when are you guys leaving?" I asked.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon, love?" he laughed.

"No, not at all. I know we only met a few months ago but I love having you here. You're definitely more comforting than the twins can be." I said quickly

"I was only joking." I nodded, "but we're leaving Monday morning after breakfast." he finished speaking.


	17. The First Task

I woke up late and skipped breakfast, deciding I'd just stop by the kitchens after the task. I got ready for the day dressed in light blue skinny jeans, a knit red and gold Gryffindor sweater to support Harry, and a black beanie. I made my way out of the common room just before breakfast ended and started walking toward where the dragons were being kept. I knew I was getting closer I started hearing men yelling and dragons letting out breaths of fire. When I walked up to the clearing I saw a group of men talking, immediately identifying the tall ginger as Charlie. A few of the guys noticed me from a distance, causing me to put my finger up to my mouth telling them not to say anything, they both smiled and nodded slightly. When I got closer to the group I broke into a slow jog, trying to remain as quiet as I could, I went up behind Charlie and jumped on his back, almost falling but catching himself on a nearby tree.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Charlie cursed, standing up straight again. All the guys around laughing at his reaction.

"Well, what's it look like I'm doing?" I asked innocently.

"Jumping on me, apparently."

"Well yes. But also no. You see, I was tired of walking, so this was the only plausible option." I joked.

"Of course it was" he laughed, putting me back down on the ground. He turned around to look at me, "How are you doing?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, "I'm surviving. How you are?"

"Better now" he smiled down at me. We just kind of just stood there for a few seconds looking at each other before one of the guys around us coughed awkwardly. I quickly looked over to the guy and laughed lightly before looking back to Charlie.

"Turn around." I said bluntly. He looked at me confused before slowly turning around. I quickly jumped on his back again.

"I take it you're still tired of walking then?" he asked me. I nodded in response before greeting the rest of the guys in front of me.

Charlie had to feed the dragons before the task started so as he went to feed the different ones, I sat on the ground next to one of the dragons and began running my hand across its scales. She laid her head down in front of me as I continued petting her.

"You know, you're really good with them." Elliot said walking up behind me.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

"Where'd you learn to care for them?" He asked me slowly

"After my dad died, my mom moved to an island and started her own reserve. I've only ever been there a handful of times, one of them being this past week, but animals have always come naturally to me. They're amazing creatures." I spoke, reaching my hand up to the dragon necklace I was wearing that my mother gave me for my birthday.

"That's kind of, cool" he hesitated. "I could only imagine what it'd be like living with dragons when I was a kid."

After he said that, Charlie walked up to us having fed all of the dragons. "The task is about to start if you want to go sit with the twins."

"Would it be okay if I stayed back here with you guys?" I looked up at him, "I don't really want to be surrounded by people right now."

"Yea of course." He put his hand out for me to grab, helping me up off the ground. "We should start heading over there though, once everyone arrives and Dumbledore finishes talking to the champions they'll be getting started." I nodded, walking with Charlie to the arena where the task was taking place.

Charlie told me that Harry was going last with the Hungarian Horntail so I didn't pay much attention to the first three champions. I hadn't talked to Harry since I got back yesterday so I didn't know what he was going to do to get past the dragon. When he walked into the arena he looked terrified, the horntail swung its tail toward him causing him to duck behind a rock. I could hear him yell something but couldn't make out what it was. Soon enough, Harry ran out from behind the rock just as his broomstick arrived and jumped on it, flying toward the dragon eggs. When he got near the eggs the horntail spit fire at him, scorching his robes and making him fly upward. The horntail followed in suit but because of the chains it couldn't fly higher, it flew up with such force that it broke the chains around it's neck, following the boy. Harry flew around for a few moments before plummeting back toward the ground, grabbing the egg, and exiting the arena. All the Hogwarts students cheered loudly for the boy who lived once again. When he exited the arena I pulled him into a hug and congratulated him.

"I'll see you later up at the school, alright?" he nodded. "Now go see your friends" I said turning him around and pushing him away toward the group of students forming behind him.


	18. Forrest Farewells

The day after the first task I woke up early, wanting to see Charlie off and say goodbye to the dragons. It was a Sunday and starting to get cold outside, so I got dressed in sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt since we didn't have classes. I made my way out of the common room, and down to the Great Hall to eat a quick breakfast before going back to Gryffindor Tower to wake up the rest of the Weasley children so they could say goodbye to their older brother. I quickly made my way up to my dorm room so I could grab a letter out of my desk before heading up to the twins room.

I walked into the room seeing it was a disaster, as usual. I groaned in frustration, before pulling the pillow out from under George's head before violently smacking him with it, then going to Fred's bed and doing the same thing. They sat up in their beds glaring at me. "What are you doing in here so early?" Fred groaned.

"One, your brother is leaving shortly. Two, you guys need to clean your room." I said in disgust. "Now get dressed. I want you two to go wake up Ron so I can wake Ginny up."

I quickly left the boys dormitory and ran up the stairs to the girls. I walked into Ginny's room and did the same as I did to the twins, took a pillow and hit her with it. She woke up easier than the others, though slowly got out of bed to get dressed. There was almost no one in the common room since it was still early, so as I waited for the Weasley children to come down, I made my way over to the couch and laid down with my feet hanging over the arm rest. I only waited a few minutes when the group of redheads tiredly made their way over to me. I smiled up at the four before walking out of the common and down to the forbidden forest where the dragons stayed during their time at Hogwarts.

When we arrived to where Charlie was waiting, I stayed back a few feet to let the gingers have a moment. But when they all stepped back and looked at me, I gladly took a step forward and gave Charlie a hug, holding on a moment longer than what the others did. When released from the hug I looked at the boy in front of me smiling, before turning to look at the rest behind me seeing that they had all started making their way back to the castle. I laughed before turning back to Charlie. I quickly pulled the blank envelope out of my pocket, handing it to the boy, "This would be for you"

He eyed me suspiciously before speaking up, "What is it?"

"Well what does it look like?" I questioned in response.

He laughed at me before flipping it over to open it, "Don't open it yet." I spoke quickly.

"Why not? Are you trying to prank me or something?"

"Why would I prank you with a letter? I'd do that to the twins, maybe Percy, but not you." He laughed, making me smile. "But don't open it here."

"Okay." he smiled I better get going" he turned to see the rest of the dragonologists waiting for him, "but be sure to write, love. Especially about the tournament, I want to hear everything."

"Okay. I'll see you eventually." I laughed walking backwards toward the castle.

"Sooner than you think" he stated loudly, smiling at me before turning around to help haul the dragons away. I walked back up to the castle with a small smile on my face. I figured Fred and George went to breakfast so I entered the Great Hall for the second time that morning to see them talking quietly with Lee. I sat down across from the three without them noticing, hearing them talking about me and Charlie I interrupted,

"What are you guys talking about?"

They jumped at my sudden appearance, "Nothing." Lee spoke.

"You were out there a long time." said Fred

"Yea, what's going on there?" George asked, raising an eyebrow

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion, not understanding what they were getting at. "What do you guys mean?"

"You seem pretty close to Charlie lately" Fred stated, it sounding more like a question.

"Yea? What about it? I'm close to all of your guys' family." Now I'm really confused.

"Nothing really. You've just seemed extra close to Charlie since you guys met this summer." George said hesitantly.

I sighed, finally understanding what they were trying to say. "He's a nice guy, but nothing is going on between us. He just knows about the stuff that's happened with my parents, so he's just being nice."

"So what you're saying, is that you wouldn't be upset if something did happen between you guys?" Fred questioned quickly.

"That is not what I'm saying. But either way, nothing is or is going to happen-" she started but was quickly cut off by George beginning to speak.

"But you guys have so much in common. He takes care of dragons, you live with dragons-" he stopped suddenly, going wide eyed, "what are you going to do this summer? Are you going to go home because of the dragons or are you coming to stay with us like you usually do? he questioned

I took a deep breath, sighing. "I don't know yet guys." I looked up, meeting their eyes. "I want to go with you guys, but I kind of have to go home at some point, you know? It'd be great if I could be in two places at once, but I just don't know." I finished, looking back down at the table in front of me.

"You don't have to make any decisions right now, Len." George said quietly.

"Yea. You could always go home, and we could come to yours instead of you coming to ours." Fred said, jumping over the table to sit next to me, pulling me into a side hug.


	19. The Letter

To say Charlie was confused as to why Lennox gave him a letter was an understatement. He was hesitant at first, thinking it would be a prank from her and the twins, but since they would've wanted to see the prank he came to the conclusion that it was in fact, just a letter, which confused him more. If she had something to say, she could've just said it to him, he didn't think he was that standoffish that she would rather write something than speak. She told him not to open the letter there so he listened, he carefully placed it with the rest of his belongings for the journey back to the dragon reserve in Romania. By the time he arrived in Romania, his mind had strayed from the letter, tired from the long journey. He took his belongings to his small cabin on the reserve and went right to sleep, not bothering to unpack his bag.

Charlie's pov:

The journey to and from the dragon reserve was always a long one, it's one of the few downsides of being so far away from family. The other being the distance and having to miss out on so much. We got back from Hogwarts late so once the dragons were taken care of, everyone immediately went to their cabins and went to sleep. I immediately dropped my bag on the floor and passed out on the couch, not even bothering to eat. I woke up early, deciding to unpack and make something quick to eat before going to check on the dragons. I grabbed my bag off the floor and went to my room when I remembered the letter that Lennox gave me. I quickly put all of my stuff away before sitting back down on the couch and staring at the letter. All it said on the front was my first name with her fancy cursive writing.

Charlie,

I know this is kind of weird, that I'm writing a letter when I could've just talked to you. I'm not the greatest at talking sometimes so I thought this would've just been easier and faster. But on to the whole point of this. I just wanted to thank you. We haven't known each other long, but I've known your family for what seems like forever, and with the way my family now is, I'm glad I have them, and I'm glad we met this past summer. Even in the short time we've known each other, you already know more about me than most people that I've known for years, and I thank you for that. Thank you for being there the night of the World Cup, and making sure I was okay and sleeping. I had a lot of fun with you and the dragons while you were here, and while playing quidditch at the burrow. Some time we need to have a real game going with full teams. But either way, I'll let you get on with taking care of the dragons. Let me know how you are every once in a while.

Love,

Lennox

Charlie ginned at the contents of the letter. He was fond of the girl, he felt that they had a lot in common. Even though he hadn't been through half of the things she had, he thought they were a lot alike. He liked spending time with her, even if they hadn't spent much time together. She had a lot going on in her life, and they were thousands of miles away from each other, but he still wanted to be there for the girl, at least when he could. He didn't know what it was about the girl, but he liked being around her. And he hadn't known her long, but now that he had her in his life, he couldn't imagine her not being there.


	20. Library

With the first task being over, everything seemingly went back to normal. Classes started again, and the second task wouldn't be for several months, after the champions had enough time to figure out the clue inside the golden egg. Harry had opened the egg in the Gryffindor common room the night after the first task which caused aloud screeching to erupt from the egg. Not knowing what the screeching could mean, we all pushed it to the back of our minds for the time being.

It's been a couple weeks since the first task had taken place and there was now a light layer of snow covering the ground. Me and Charlie had started to write each other back and forth, causing the rest of the Weasley children to constantly pester me about him. News of the Yule Ball occurring on Christmas Eve spread like crazy, everyone in a rush to get a date. I was currently studying in the library when I felt someone looking at me. I slowly looked up from the parchment in front of me to look around the room, not noticing anyone obviously staring at me. I looked back at the parchment in front of me, continuing to write when I felt the presence of someone sit across from me. Looking up to see Lee pulling out a textbook and parchment.

"Hi Lee" I spoke quietly, trying not to lose my focus.

"Hey, Len. What are you working on?" he asked, looking up from his book for only a moment.

"Just reading ahead for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid gave me the lesson plans for the rest of term so I could work ahead."

He nodded his head, both of us going back to our work in silence. I looked up from my book to see that it was almost time for dinner, I sighed, starting to place my belongings back in my bag.

"Where are you going?" Lee looked up after the sudden movement.

"It's almost time for dinner so I was going to take my stuff back up to the common room, you coming?" I asked, realizing how hungry I actually was.

"Yea, just give me a minute to finish this and pack up." Lee said, looking back down at the parchment in front of him

As Lee was finishing his work I started wandering around the library, winding up in the section of books relating to dragons. I was scanning the shelves for anything that I hadn't read when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Oh, you're done packing up." I said turning around quickly, realizing it was not Lee standing in front of me, but a student from Durmstrang that I've never talked to before. "And you're not Lee" I corrected myself quickly.

He laughed lightly at my confusion. I'd never talked to any of the Durmstrang students since they'd arrived so I nervously looked down at my feet, starting to play with my hands. "No. I am not Lee. My name is Liam" he spoke calmly, his voice deep.

I looked up curiously at his accent, "You don't sound like the rest of the students from Durmstrang." I stated

"You would be correct. My parents are American but we moved over here when I was young, causing me to go to Durmstrang." the boy told me. I nodded silently, not knowing what to say. "Anyway, I had a question that I wanted to ask you. That's why I came over here."

"Oh. Okay. Uhm, what's your question?" I asked the boy, looking around nervously.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball in a couple weeks. And if not, if you'd like to go with me?" he asked quietly, seemingly nervous.

"Oh. Well I would love to, but I actually don't plan on going. You see, Ball's aren't exactly my thing." I spoke hesitantly, noticing Lee walk up behind the boy.

"Oh, okay. No worries." he took a step back, "It was nice meeting you." he smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too." I said quietly, not sure what to say after the slightly awkward encounter. He smiled at me again before turning around and leaving to go do god knows what.

"Well that was interesting." Lee laughed at my usual awkwardness.

"You're telling me." I laughed lightly.

"Are you really not planning on going to the ball?" he asked as we made our way out of the library.

"Yea. I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't exactly my thing." I laughed. "Plus, I wouldn't want to go alone, and there's just not really anyone here that I would want to go with."

"So if the right person was here you would go if they asked you?" he asked, a mischievous tone to his voice.

"I mean, I guess. Why?" I asked, wondering what he was getting at.

"No reason."

On the way back to Gryffindor tower, I couldn't help but think about Charlie. What would I do if Charlie were here and asked me to go to the ball with him. Honestly, I'd say yes. Lee had a big grin on his face, leading me to believe that he knew what I was thinking about.


	21. Prank

"Heyooo", I yelled, jumping over the back of the common room couch to sit in between the twins. Lee laughed as the twins jumped at my sudden appearance. "What's going on with you three?"

"Not much." Lee laughed

"Trying to plan a new prank" George said, looking up to see my reaction.

"And what might this prank be?" I asked curiously.

"Not sure yet, do you wanna help?" Fred asked

"Duh." I said as if it were obvious.

And with that, we began work. We planned what could be one of the funniest pranks we could pull with the circumstances, we just weren't sure when we should do it, or who it should be on. We continued talking about the details before deciding we should carry on going to classes since our free period was about over. I stood from my place in the common room, dragging the twins behind me, Lee following suit, and started making the way toward Professor Binns' classroom, preparing for complete boredom.

I was zoned out staring at a wall when a paper landed in front of me. After looking around to make sure nobody was paying attention, I returned my attention back to the paper in front of me, realizing it was in the shape of an airplane, I unfolded it seeing words spread across it.

so who should we do this prank on?

what about Filch?

nah, this one's too good for him

what about some of the students from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?

maybe, but we can't get all of them, it'd be too difficult to get them all to one place without it looking suspicious

what about after dinner, when they're all heading out for the night?

yea, I think that'd work

class is almost over so let's continue this in the common room before dinner

Our plan was to use the candies that the twins made, and tested on Dudley Dursley, to make the foreign students have a scare. Before dinner started, they placed a bowl of the candies outside the Great Hall, toward the exit that the students would be going through. We quickly walked into the Hall early so we wouldn't be seen placing the bowl. When the food appeared on the table, we started eat silently, waiting for disaster to strike.

"Are any of them ever going to eat the damned candy?" Fred spoke exasperated

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry spoke from a few seats down the table. The four of us looked over to the boy, probably resembling a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing." The four of us spoke at the same time, clearly up to something. Before anyone could question us further a scream erupted from the Slytherin table, drawing the attention of everyone currently in the Great Hall. Before anyone could react, more screams erupted from around the room. Not only were students from Beauxbatons and Durstrang effected, students from Hogwarts were too. Honestly, you'd think they would know better than to just accept free candy by now, especially while we were here. It was a madhouse until a moment of realization struck and everyone stopped panicking and looked to the group sitting at the Gryffindor table. In that moment, everything froze. Every student in the Hall knew who was to blame after years of antics from the group. Just as they were about to make a run for it, Mcgonagall appeared in front of them, eyeing them dangerously.

"My office. Now" She scowled at the students.

The group could be seen wearing similar faint smirks as they made their way to Mcgonagall's office. They had no idea what their punishment would be, especially since the primary victims of the prank were students that were guests at Hogwarts, but they were still proud of what they had done, just like with any other prank. No prank they ever pulled would be as satisfying as the image of Dudley Dursley with a swelling tongue appeared in their minds, but the image of the entire Slytherin table erupting in screams of fear as their tongues swelled bigger than their heads was a close second for the time being. The group of Gryffindor students walked into the office of their Head of House, sitting down in the chairs that they were very familiar with, Mcgonagall sat down across from them, sighing in disappointment.

"To say I am disappointed with the four of you, would be an understatement." She spoke, surprisingly calm. "But, until I find a punishment suitable enough for the fiasco you caused, the four of you will be assigned extra homework."

The four of us sighed in relief that we didn't have a severe punishment, yet. "This does not mean that you are off the hook. Now all of you, go back to your tower, I don't want to see any of you out for the rest of the night. Now go."

We nodded quietly and quickly stood from our seats, breaking into a sprint back to the common room to avoid any angry students with swollen tongues. We yelled the password at the fat lady from down the hall as students glared at us. As soon as we entered the common room we were surrounded by curious students asking questions about what we used for the prank and how we pulled it off.

The next morning was the same as any other, until it was announce that we would be getting dancing lessons from our Head of House for the Yule Ball. Seeing as I already decided on not going to the ball, I chose to stay back in the common room and do some of the extra assignments Mcgonagall had required us to complete. All the Gryffindor's left the tower to meet in an empty classroom, leaving me sitting alone at the small coffee table by the fire.


	22. Yule Ball

I woke up the morning of Christmas Eve to see Fred and George standing above me, staring down at me.

"How the hell did you guys manage to get up here?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"We have our ways, darling." George laughed. "Now come on, the ball is tonight and we have to get ready."

"No. I'm not going to the ball." I groaned, rolling over and pulling my blanket over me.

"What? Why not?" Fred yelled exasperated.

"It's stupid, I don't want to get dressed up for a couple hours just to sit at a table and come right back up here and sleep."

"We'll get you to go, whether you like it or not" George told me before turning around and opening my wardrobe, looking for an acceptable dress.

"No you won't. Now stop going through my clothes and get out of my room, I don't even know how you two got in here." I said pushing to the gingers out of room.

I had successfully avoided the twins all day. I stayed in my room majority of the day until it was about time for the ball to start when I decided to go down to the common room and read a book. I sat in the window sill, leaning against the window when I felt someone walk up next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw bright red hair, assuming it was one of the twins,

"No, I'm not going to the ball." I said bluntly, not looking up from my book.

"Well why not, love?" I looked up to see Charlie Weasley looking down at me, wearing black dress robes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused as to why the older Weasley boy was back at Hogwarts for the second time this year.

"Well, when we were here with the dragons, Dumbledore invited us back for the ball. So here I am." he said. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go down there with me, but seeing as you're not going, I was wondering if you wanted to go do something?"

"Uhm. Sure, I guess?" I questioned, the boy grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. We left the common room and made our way down to the courtyard in front of the school. All the teachers and students were in the Great Hall so there was no one outside. "What are we doing out here?" I asked confused. He didn't answer, just pulled me over to an area that was surrounded with dim glowing lights before turning to face me. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his shoulders, holding the other out, and placing his free hand on my waste.

"We're dancing." he smiled down at me. "Just not inside so you can still say that you didn't go to the ball." We danced like that for a while, making small talk.

"I have an idea." I told him.

"Yea? And what's that?" he asked, a smile displayed on his face.

"Well if I told you that'd ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" I laughed. I laced our fingers together and pulled him inside, laughing at the surprised look on his face. When we got to the moving staircase I stopped, "Now, you go change into something more comfortable. Then when you're done, meet me in the seventh floor corridor." When I finished talking, I turned around and started making my way down the stairs.

"You know you're not going toward the seventh floor, right?" he yelled down at me.

"That's part of the surprise" I laughed. "Now hurry up, we don't have all night" I yelled back up at him.

He turned the opposite way I was going and started making his way up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower. I continued running down the stairs until I ran into the bowl of fruit inside a portrait. Once I reached the portrait, I stopped running and tickled the pair, it laughed, turning into a doorknob. I made my way into the kitchens as dozens of house elves ran up to me asking what they could get me.

"Can I just get some snacks and enough hot chocolate for two people, please?" I questioned.

"Of course, madam. Please, take a seat while we get that prepared." The house elf named Dobby told me.

I sat on a stool near the corner of the room while I waited. It didn't take more than five minutes before the house elves made their way back over to me with a bag filled with snacks and two flasks of hot chocolate. I quickly thanked the house elves before exiting the kitchen and running up to the seventh floor. When I walked into the corridor I immediately noticed the tall ginger standing near a window. I made my way over to him, handing him the two flasks, "hold these for a moment please." I said as I walked back and forth in front of the blank wall.

"What are you doing?" he looked confused. I immediately put my hand up telling him to wait a moment, when a large door appeared on the wall.

I looked over at the boy, his jaw dropped. "Ever heard of the Room of Requirement before?" I laughed. I made sure nobody was around when I opened the door, seeing a large couch, tons of pillows and blankets, and a tv set up.

"What are we doing in here?" he asked, looking around curiously.

"We are going to have a movie night." I stated as I made my way over to the couch, dumping the bag of snacks out on the small coffee table in front of it.

He looked at me confused, "What's a movie?"

"I always forget you Weasley's don't know much about muggles." I turned the tv on and sat down, "You know how we have moving pictures?" he nodded. "Well, a movie is like the muggle version of out moving pictures, they're just longer and they can talk in them." I told him. He sat down next to me, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over us.

"So, what are we going to watch then?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing yet. He put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I turned to look at what movie was starting to play, seeing it was Peter Pan I smiled, and we stayed like that until the movie was almost over when I felt Charlie move slightly. Feeling his eyes on me, I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked him quietly.

"It's nothing." he whispered, smiling.

"No it's not, what is it?" I turned my body to face him.

"You're just really beautiful." He said smiling at me.

A blush forming on my face, I looked down. He slowly moved his hand towards my face, placing it under my chin, lightly lifting my head to look at him. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered.

I couldn't form any words so I nodded in response. "Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? I was going to ask you last time I was here but you know, you kind of had to leave."

I looked up at him, still not able to form any words, I smiled at his nervousness. I slowly nodded, both of us smiling at each other.

"We should probably start heading back to the common room before it gets too late.


	23. Christmas Morning

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the window and a smile on my face. I got out of bed, going to the bathroom to take a quick shower before deciding to let my hair air dry naturally, before getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to go downstairs to the common room to open presents with the Weasley's, Lee, Harry, and Hermione. I walked into the room to see everyone sitting around the fire waiting for me.

"You guys know you could've opened presents without me, right?" I laughed at the group of people looking at me.

"You say that every year but we still don't listen." Lee said.

"Yea, it wouldn't be the same without you." Harry said, smiling at me.

"Well come on. Let's get to it then." They all jumped up gratefully, immediately going to the pile of presents with their name on it. I went over and sat down on the floor next to Charlie.

As I was watching everyone open their gifts a package was thrown at me, landing in my lap. I looked up to see Ron laughing at me. I neatly ripped the wrapping paper off the gift, revealing one of Molly Weasley's famous family sweaters with an L on the front. I smiled down at the sweater, immediately putting it on over my shirt. I snapped out of my trance feeling two pairs of arms wrap around me, looking up to see Fred and George hugging me with huge grins on their faces.

"Thank you thank you thank you" The twins yelled in unison. I laughed at their reaction of the gift. As they let go of me I looked down at the book I got them, "I never thought you guys would be so excited about a book" Ginny laughed.

"Little sister, it's not just any book." George started.

"Open it and see for yourself." Fred finished his brother's sentence.

Ginny reached over and grabbed the book. It was charmed to look like any ordinary book until you opened it, where it revealed hundreds of prank ideas, majority never having been seen at Hogwarts. Ginny sighed after the realization hit, "This is never going to end."

"Don't you know it, Ginevra" George stated, the twins making their way back to where they were previously sitting. I opened gifts from everyone, leaving a specific one for last, seeing as I didn't know who it was from. It was a small box with an envelope on top. I opened the envelope, revealing a letter:

Lennox,

I know we do not know each other well, but your mother was a dear friend of mine. Since we agreed that I could stay on the island and help take care of the dragons, I felt it was necessary to send you something for my gratefulness. After you left to go back to school, I was doing some cleaning around the house and stumbled across your mother's family ring. I didn't want to keep it here and have something possibly happen to it, but wanted to return it to you, as I know your mother would have liked you to have it with you. Thank you for letting me stay on the island, it means more to me than you may ever know.

Sincerely,

Weston

I dropped the letter on my lap, immediately reaching for the box in front of me. I opened it quickly, seeing the small ring that changes color according to the wearers Hogwarts house. The ring currently had a gold colored band, the biggest stone being red with flecks of gold, and the smaller ones being different colors representing the other three houses. I stared at it in awe, not knowing what to do.

"You okay?" Charlie whispered from beside me. I nodded, not having the words to explain how I was feeling. "Who's that from?" he whispered again.

"It was my moms." I stated, not taking my eyes off it, afraid it would disappear if I looked away.

"Here, let me." He reached over, carefully grabbing the ring along with my hand. He slowly put the ring on my finger, "There", he spoke quietly.

"Thanks" I said, looking up for the first time since I opened the box. Charlie was sitting right in front of me with a small smile on his face. I looked at him and smiled, not noticing how close we were at the moment.

"What was in the box, Len" Lee asked from a couple feet away, making everyone look at me in question.

I turned to face him, the twins making their way over to see the gift. "A ring" everyone looked confused, "it was my mom's". The twins nodded in understanding, pulling me into another hug.

I let go from the hug and looked up at the boys, "I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll see you guys later." I told the boys before running up the stairs to my dorm room.


	24. The Date

Walking into my dorm room, I used a charm to do my hair into two french braids. I got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans with a t-shirt, and a sweater. Before I left the room, I looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look terrible, deciding I looked fine I made my way back into the common room.

"Sooo, who are you dressed up to see?" Fred asked as I made my way over to the table he was sitting at with George and Lee.

"I have a date actually." I told the boys with a smile on my face.

"With who?" George asked while the other two boys stared at me.

Before I could answer the question, Charlie walked up behind me, "Hey, are you ready?" he asked me, ignoring the looks on the boys faces.

I turned to face him as he spoke, "Yea."

"Great. Let's go" he smiled at me. We walked out of the common room and made our way toward the entrance hall.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him as I stared at the ground.

"Well love, that is a surprise" he stated.

I looked up at him to see him already smiling down at me. "I don't like surprises. They always end badly." I hesitantly

"This one won't."

"Promise?" I asked

"Pinky promise" he held out his pinky.

I looked at his hand in front of me before looking up at him. I linked my pinky with his, but instead of letting go he laced our fingers together. I smiled down at our hands, still staring at the ground as we made the way to wherever we were going. We continued walking for a few minutes before Charlie stopped, I looked up not knowing what to expect.

"The greenhouses?" I looked at Charlie confused. Still smiling, he looked down at me. "Come on" he pulled me through the maze of plants, stopping when we were as deep as you could get in the room. I looked around to see a blanket spread out on the floor with two extra blankets, a basket in the middle, and lights hanging.

A smile crept up on my face without me noticing. Charlie pulled me forward to sit down, and opened the basket to reveal a bunch of snacks, just like the ones from when we watched the movie the night before. "I brought extra blankets because I know you get cold, but I thought we could just sit here for a while and talk. Professor Sprout took care of all the plants in the morning so no one should be coming in here for a while." I looked over at the boy in awe.

"So, tell me about yourself." he said, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand to look at him.

"Uhh. I don't know, I'm not good at this stuff. What's your favorite class here?" he asked laughing at himself.

"Oh definitely Care of Magical Creatures. I love being able to be around animals the whole time, even if some of the ones Hagrid shows us are dangerous." I smiled, remembering when Hagrid taught us about blast ended skrewts. "What was yours?"

"Actually the same thing. I wish they could've had dragons though, that would've been the highlight of my whole experience here." I laughed at how obsessed the boy is with dragons

"I love dragons. It's going to be weird when we go home for the summer and I end up living with dragons." I reached my hand up to hold onto the dragon on my necklace.

"Yea, what are you going to do about the dragons? Now that everything has happened." he said, trying to avoid the painful topic.

"Well, all those animals there on the island was the thing my mom wanted most in the world, and I've always wanted to do something like that too, so I think I'm gonna go back. At least for a while to sort everything out. The guys that helped my mom are still staying there right now so I think they'd help with figuring it all out." I told him, smiling at the thought of being able live out my moms dream for her.

We stayed there for hours, talking about life at Hogwarts and outside of Hogwarts, getting to know all the random small details about each other. We only realized how long we had been there when the sun started to set outside.

"We should probably start heading inside, dinner should be starting soon." I nodded before standing up.

"What are we going to do with this stuff" I said gesturing to the blankets and snacks.

"I'll come back out later and clean it up." he told me. Charlie stood up off the ground, bringing one of the blankets with him. He took a step closer to me, wrapping the blanket around me again. I looked up to see him a few inches away, his hands still on the ends of the blanket. He stared down into my eyes, "Can I uh, try something?" the boy whispered. I stood still for a moment, staring back into his eyes before nodding slowly. With barely a moments notice, the boy quickly leaned forward, closing the gap between us. Placing one of his hands on my cheek, and the other on my waste, he pulled me even closer to him. With me resting my hands on his chest he pulled away, we stood there for a moment before I grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the Great Hall for dinner.

I was slightly ahead of him as we were about to walk into the Hall. Just as I was about to walk through the doors he came to a sudden stop, spinning me back toward him and kissing me almost immediately. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked pulling back from the kiss.

I smiled up at him, pulling him back down and kissing him again. "Does that answer your question?" I whispered, him nodding in response. We made our way to where the rest of the gingers sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, hands entwined and smiles on our faces.

"I take it the date went well then?" The twins asked in unison, getting the attention of the rest of the Weasley's and their friends.


	25. Astronomy

After the dinner with the twins and Charlie I tried to go to sleep in my dorm, but not being able to fall asleep was the biggest problem I was having at the moment. I rolled over to look at the time, seeing it was almost 3am, I decided to go for a walk. I got out of bed, wrapping a blanket around myself to stay warm, and made my way down to the common room. There was nobody in there since it was the middle of the night, and some students weren't at Hogwarts because of Christmas. I walked out of the portrait hole and began aimlessly walking around the school, after the fat lady made her usual snarky comments about me waking her up. I walked with my eyes on the ground for the longest time, surprisingly not running into Filch or any prefects. I looked at the time again, seeing that it was almost sunrise, I decided to head up to the astronomy tower to watch the sunrise.

I walked through the door to the astronomy tower with my eyes still fixed on the ground. I walked over to the bench that was closest to the door and sat down, curling into a ball with my blanket wrapped tightly around me. I stared off into the horizon, not paying attention to my surroundings, not really caring what happened.

"Ahem." I heard someone clear their throat after I had sat there for a few minutes. I snapped my head in the direction the noise came from.

"Oh. Hi." I said quietly, turning back to look out at the sky.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to me.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "just thinking."

"Do you want to talk?" he asked quietly.

"We can if you want" I shrugged, still looking at the sky.

"You tell me. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to." I finally looked at him, seeing him already looking down at me.

I sighed, not knowing what I wanted to say yet, I turned to face him. "Why do you care about me so much." I looked down at my hands.

"Long answer or short answer?" he asked causing me to shrug my shoulders. "Okay, long answer it is then." he moved closer to me, grabbing my hand gently, "For starters, you're an amazing person. We haven't known each other that long, and I already know you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You are incredibly brave and strong. I mean, look at everything you've been through. You've quite literally been through hell and back these last couple months and you're still here. You're still fighting." he started gently rubbing his thumb over my hand. "You are honestly the most beautiful person I have ever seen, you liking dragons and animals is just a major plus. I also have no idea how I never noticed you when I went here. Or how I didn't have you on my quidditch team." he laughed at what he said. "I've seen the way you are with people, you're always kind, even if they've hurt you, that just goes to show how strong you are. Also the way you are with my family, they've always loved you, and now I'm seeing why." he rambled. I looked up to see him still looking down at me, a cheeky smile now resting on his face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"For what, love?" he looked confused. I shrugged my shoulders, looking back down at my hands. He slowly put his hand under my chin making me look back up at him. "Don't worry. You didn't do or say anything wrong."

I nodded in response, not looking away from his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, what's got you feeling this way?" he hesitated.

I looked down for a moment before looking back up at him, sighing. "It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep so I started thinking about my parents and you know. So I went on a walk and ended up here."

"I'm sorry, love. I have to leave tonight, so how much you want to bet I can cheer you up before I leave?" he challenged me.

I laughed, "I don't know. But I already know you can do it."

His smile grew bigger, standing up quickly, pulling me up with him. "Well come on then. We can go eat something real quick, maybe get the twins and some other to have a snow ball fight or a game of quidditch going. And after that, we can sneak some hot chocolate from the kitchens, and warm up watching movies in the Room of Requirement like the other night. And after that, who knows, but we'll figure something out." He stopped walking as we neared the doors to the Great Hall, turning around to look at me. "Why are you still walking? Get on my back." he laughed.

"Why? We're almost there." I said, laughing at his realization.

"Because you didn't sleep and if we're going to have either a snowball fight or play quidditch you need energy. So come on." he said seriously.

I sighed, knowing he won't let me walk anymore. I got on his back, wrapping my blanket around both of us and resting my head in the crook of his neck. As Charlie opened the doors to the Great Hall, I quickly lifted my head and kissed him on the cheek before resting my head on his shoulder.


	26. The Second Task

I woke up in my dorm room, the other girls already up and moving around. Everyone was excited about the task today, though nobody knew what it would be. I got out of bed quickly, wanting to talk to Harry before the task started and walk down with him. I got dressed into jeans and a hoodie, walking out of the common room with the twins and to the Great Hall. The twins were already starting bets with people about the outcomes of the task, so while they were busy going from table to table, I walked over to an anxious looking Harry. 

"Hey Harry. How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He shrugged his shoulders, looking around the room. "Have you seen Ron and Hermione today?"

"No?" I questioned. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"Last night. We were studying in the common room when someone told them that Dumbledore wanted them. I told them I'd wait for them to get back but it got really late so I went to my room, nobody's seen either of them since then and they never came back last night." he spoke worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll keep a look out for them. You just stay focused on the task and let me worry abut them, alright?" I told the boy

"Okay," he hesitated before answering, looking slightly less worried than before. 

"Hey, come here" I said, leaning closer to him and opening my arms.

He laughed, hugging me back. "Thanks, Len."

"Not a problem. Now eat something, you look like you're going to be sick." I laughed, him being paler than normal but with the same dark bags under his eyes. "And you need to start getting more sleep, you're starting to look like a zombie." He gave me a joking glare, turning to the plate in front of him, eating a piece of toast and a small amount of eggs. The twins soon joined us, eating a large amount of food. 

"Are you guys about ready to head down to the lake?" I asked Harry and the twins. Harry nodded nervously as large grins appeared on the twins' faces. "Alright, let's get going then. Can't be late."

The twins were walking around, interrupting peoples conversations with questions involving bets. When we were about half way to the lake, I threw my arm over Harry's shoulder. "You're a really great person, you know that?" He didn't respond, just shrugged his shoulders. "I really mean that. Even though I'm older, I'm really glad we met." 

"I am too, Len" he spoke, looking up at me.

"I'm claiming you as my little brother now, okay?" he laughed in response. "I'm being serious. If you ever need me I'll be there. And if you ever need to get away from those horrid muggles, I can come get you, and you can come to my house for a bit, especially now since I'll practically be living alone."

He looked up at me again as we neared the lake. "I'm really sorry about everything that's happened this year. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you with it, and that we haven't talked much this year."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay, we've both had a lot going. We don't have to talk every day for me to know that I love you. You're literally my little brother, and not talking for a bit isn't going to change that, alright?" I told the boy. 

He smiled at me, "I love you too, Len", he spoke, pulling me into another hug. 

"Alright, time for you to go win this task." I said, letting go of the boy. I reached up and messed up his hair. "I'm gonna sit with the twins, but I'll keep an eye out for Ron and Hermione. And don't stress about it, you're going to do great."

"I'll see you after the task." he spoke quickly, making his way over to where Dumbledore was standing with the other champions, presumably waiting for Harry to arrive.

I sat down in the stands, saving a seat on each side of me for Fred and George. When the twins showed up they quickly sat down, leaning closer to me Fred started talking just loud enough for me and George to hear, "You know, that Durmstrang student is staring at you". I looked at him, then discreetly followed his eyes to the student that asked me to the Yule Ball in the library. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yea, he asked me to the ball earlier this year," I said nonchalantly.

"And you didn't go with him?" Fred whisper shouted.

"Why would I? I'm dating Charlie." I said like it wasn't important.

"You're dating Charlie?!" they said at the same time, causing several people around us to give us weird looks.

"Yea. Though to be fair, when he asked me, we weren't dating. But I still didn't plan on going, that's why you didn't see me and Charlie at the Ball, even though he was here for it." I told them, laughing at their reaction.

"Wait so then what did yo guys do instead of going to the Ball?" Fred asked confused. 

"Well I ran into him in the common room, and he was in dress robes so he dragged me outside and we danced outside for a bit. But when we were done outside, I made him go change into something comfortable while I ran down to the kitchens to get snacks. I met him outside the Room of Requirement where we watched Peter Pan, then we went back to Gryffindor tower and saw each other the next morning." I explained.

"Wait what's Peter Pan?" George asked.

"You guys have so much to learn about muggles." I laughed.

While we were talking, the task had already started so there was nothing to do except wait for the champions so come back out of the lake. 

"Wait so when did you and Charlie start dating?" Fred asked.

"On Christmas. He asked me out after our date." I laughed at his realization.

"Oh yea. I forgot you guys went on a date." Fred responded, making me and George laugh.

I zoned out what the twins were talking about after that as I stared at the surface of the water. After a few minutes of no movement Cedric surfaced with Cho Chang at his side. A few minutes later Viktor Krum surfaced with Hermione. When I saw Hermione, my jaw dropped, now knowing where she had gone off to. Fleur had came up earlier after being attacked by Grindylows, so all that was left was Harry. We were well outside the one hour time limit an nobody had seem Harry. I started assuming the worst, when Ron and Gabrielle De Lacour appeared at the surface of the water. Ron started helping Gabrielle to the dock while there was still no sign of Harry. I immediately got up and rushed to Ron.

"Ron, where's Harry?" I spoke frantically. I couldn't bare the thought of losing him too.

"I don't know, he had to have brought us up but nobody knows where he is." Ron told me, also starting to freak out. Before I could panic anymore Harry flew out of the water and onto the dock. I immediately ran to Harry, Grabbing a towel from a stack and wrapping it around him. 

"Oh my God. I'm so glad you're alright, Harry." I spoke quickly, hugging the boy tightly. 

Hermione and Ron rushed over just after I did, Hermione also pulling him into a hug. Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey came over, making sure that Harry was alright before Dumbledore rushed off to speak with the judges, telling them what the leader of the Merpeople told him. It was soon announced that Cedric was awarded first place, while Harry was given second even though he arrived first and brought up two people. Viktor was given third, and Fluer was given fourth because she did not rescue her sister


End file.
